Bad Nightmares
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: Your in a world, you find a diamond block on a cobblestone block. What will happen? Find out in this youtube based series! R&R and rated T for murder in dreams and bad nightmares. Rating may go up.
1. Melvin Ratchet

_**This is a small thing I came up with while surfing YouTube and I found an animation called **_**NightMare by POWA **_**and I thought **_**What if I made a story based on Nightmares? **_**So enjoy my story about nightmares**_

_Why shouldn't you get a diamond block on a cobblestone block?_

**Part I**

Melvin walked through his new world. The boy was sixteen and had ginger hair. A shiny thing caught his eye. Melvin looked over and saw a block of diamond. Hell yeah. He ran towards it and looked at it. It was shiny, blue, and valuable. Melvin grabbed the block and ran to his house. A man with glowing white eyes looked at the cobblestone block, but, the cursed diamond block that sat here waiting to be picked up was gone. The man smiled, mission accomplished. Now to give the commands. That night Melvin looked at the blue block. He fell asleep while making some arrows.

Herobrine came in with an axe in his hands. He looked at Melvin, who was crafting. Herobrine raised the weapon above his head and brought it down on the boy's head. A laugh echoed through the house and forest.

Melvin woke up with a yelp. He looked at where he saw the glitched in man. His golden eyes scanned the room with a fearful expression. He looked back at the arrow and felt the gold wood's smooth golden texture. He looked at the diamond block. He grabbed the block and returned it to the normal cobblestone block it was on. The man returned. His name was Herobrine. He looked at the diamond block and scowled when he saw it back in its place.

_**Eh? How good was this?! I couldn't think about anything with Ryan. So I made this, you can tell me who you want next! It can you your OC with nightmares! Or you can say one of mine or a YouTuber! Maybe even a friend, enemy, family member or yourself! I can add myself you want. Please don't send anything rude or mean, and I hope you like this! (Chuckles nervously)**_


	2. Skydoesminecraft

Newly spawned Sky walked in the world. He looked in a far off ocean. Squids. He looked around and something shiny caught Sky's eye. He looked over and saw a golden block. "Oh my god, BUTTER!" He yelled as he ran over to the golden block. He grabbed it and ran. After that he made a small house and looked at the golden block (Which Sky calls butter.) Sky fell asleep while he was having a staring contest with a creeper picture.

Sky looked at the lake by his house. It was too shallow for squids to spawn. Somehow a mod loaded itself on the system. A man with white eyes watched Sky and smiled as he knew the man weakness. The newly loaded mod turned on. As if there was a pressure plate and a command block, the words "/Toggledownfall" showed. It rained gold. Sky thought this was the best day of his life, that is, until the sound of a squid was heard. Sky looked up and saw squids flying in the air. They all saw Sky and attacked him.

"DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME!" Sky yelled as he jumped up. He looked around, it was a dream. A bad, bad dream of horrible squids.

_**How was that **_**Star of Roselight**_**? Was it how you wanted? If not tell me, I'm fine with it. Anyone else who wants to have a try? Someone from the **_**Sky Army**_** or someone who is just incredibly awesome, not saying that one person is more awesome than the other. I mean, AWESOME PEOPLE WHO CAN LAST A NGHTMARE! Hahahahahhahaah! Hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Donny Yang

_**I have so many FanFictions that I haven't posted yet and I am eager to post them! Just, errors, I HAVE SO MANY ERRORS ON THEM I WOULD DIE! Anyways, this chapter is a request from the second best author that I know (The first is me, obviously) Donut Yang! **_

_**Donny Yang**_

There was a small male, the age of 19 and his name was Donny. He was at the Sparklin' Lake of Mysteries fishing. Something sparkled brighter than the lake. Donny looked around and saw Donut Yang picking some blueberries. Curiosity took the better of Donny as he got up and grabbed the shiny gem. It was an emerald. The sun was starting to set as Donny and Donut made their way home. Little did Donny know the emerald was cursed by Herobrine. The glitched murderer followed Donny as he examined the green gem. "Death will follow if you don't return…" Donny heard the emerald whisper. He didn't know what it meant. "Where did you find that?" Donut asked. "I found it in the lake while fishing, I don't know who it belongs to or where it came from, I just found it." Donny replied. Herobrine watched the holder of the emerald.

While Donny was asleep Herobrine had broken in the house and he was holding a large diamond ax. Herobrine was holding the ax above his head and Donny woke up. Startled, Donny watched then attacked, his eyes glowing red. Herobrine threw the ax at Donny, who had just barely missed it, and Herobrine grabbed a diamond sword. Catching Donny by surprise, Herobrine had stabbed Donny, killing him. Herobrine grabbed the emerald and walked out of the house as if nothing had happened.

Donny woke with a start. He was alright, no axes in the walls or anything. He grabbed the emerald, ran out the door, and then threw it. It landed back in the Sparklin' Lake of Mysteries.

_**How was that? It was pretty hard for me to say that Donny died in his own nightmare but I reassured myself by knowing it was a nightmare. Anyways, I'll add more, I'm still SO BUSY! I've gotten a cold but it's a minor one and so I'm typing a request by my bestest friend, Jordan and so she told me to do a story on a nightmare that I might have, so I'll be busy and if you request it might not be uploaded. Sorry!**_

_**Peace, magic, and wonderful pie!**_

_**Toby Raccoon**_


	4. Kat

_**SO! I had a request, finally, and it's from Jocat20! I hope you don't mind if I name your character "Kat"!**_

There was a girl, she had golden hair with electric blue highlights, electric blue hair and a nice brick red jacket with a yellow shirt underneath it and she wore jeans and always carried a brown bag she never went anywhere without. Her name was Kat, she was exploring some caves. After a while she tripped over something and fell face-first onto the cold stone and squashed small unfortunate spider. "What in the name of Notch was that?" Kat asked herself. She got up and looked back to see a chest. She got up, dusted herself off, and opened the chest. A golden anvil was there. With a gasp she picked up the anvil- which was surprisingly light- and ran home. She didn't know that this, and many other items, belonged to Herobrine. Once Kat got home she made room for the golden anvil. She looked outside and saw the sun was setting. _Wow, time went fast! _Kat thought.

Kat was running, from nothing. She looked back and saw nothing, wtf? A loud roar erupted from the cave and shook the ground underneath Kat. She started running again and kicked open the door to her house then slid in closing the door behind her. Kat looked over at the golden anvil and saw Herobrine trying to take it. He dropped it and grabbed the diamond sword that hung on Kat's wall. With a swift move Herobrine had thrown the sword at Kat and it had hit her, in the chest.

Kat woke with a start. She looked over at the anvil and grabbed it. She walked out and took the anvil back where she found it. On Kat's way to the cave she saw Herobrine and started to run to return what she had taken.

_**Two pages! That took me ALL DAY TO WRITE! Yes, I had to think, do chores, feed my two cats, bang my head on the computer, play some MineCraft, watch some movies, ETC! So I finally finished, I'm actually waiting for a character named "Milo" for some reason. And no, I cannot make him myself because this is the one and only story where I have to take requests, NO QUESTIONS ASKED! So please! Send me a Milo character!**_


	5. Rachel the Poet

_**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier because I forgot! I was busy and yah… So this was a request from **_**rachel4ev7 **_**and I hope you like!  
**_This girl named Rachel had blonde hair with purple highlights, leaf green eyes a rainbow long sleeved shirt with her shoulders exposed. She also had white shorts and white sneakers. She was mining with a diamond pickaxe. "GYAH" Rachel fell into a library. She sat up and looked around. "A library?!" Rachel's face light up. She walked around the library and saw a chest. She opened it. There was a book and quill inside. So not a total loss! She opened it and dust flew from the pages making Rachel cough. She saw writing within the book.

_Notch made us rise, Herobrine will make us FALL!_

The word "Fall" Was written in blood. _Who's Herobrine? _Rachel wondered. She grabbed a few books and surfaced. She went back home.

After a few hours of studying on this "Herobrine" Rachel had fallen asleep.

Rachel sat at her desk writing a poem, she was a poet after all; she got up to get a bottle of water. When she came back, the quill had written an entire page by itself.

_Herobrine shall rise, Notch shall fall_

It repeated that over and over. Rachel gave the quill a puzzled look. Without knowing, Herobrine came behind her. Rachel's leaf green eyes scanned the paper and she twirled around when she saw Herobrine's shadow. Staring inside his eyes was like staring into a white oblivion. Darkness overcame Rachel as blood splattered on the desk and floor. Rachel was dead.

Rachel woke with a start, she looked at the book and quill. She grabbed it and ran back to the library. She put it back in the chest, buried the Stronghold library, and ran back.

_**WELLL?! You like madam Rachel? Hope yah do! It took me a few minutes/hours. Well, still open for requests! Toby out!**_


End file.
